From a Misunderstand to a Happy Ending
by qnadia7
Summary: Hermione is hurt when Fred snaps at her. She finds comfort in Ginny and Fred overhears. Feelings are confessed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfic so please be nice! I'm not sure whether to make this into a one-shot or a fully fledged story. I guess it depends on the reviews I receive on it. I'm sorry if I confuse you with the constant changing perspectives... I'm not a professional writer and I want to write their feelings. Not sure how to do this from a 3****rd**** person perspective. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Her Majesty J.K. Rowling owns the characters and the Harry Potter legacy.**

**Hermione's POV**

There I was, just sitting there totally ignoring everyone that went and put their names in the goblet. The book I had with me was really interesting. It was a crime novel series that my parents had given me for my birthday a few years back.

I was engrossed in it until I saw a familiar pair of redheads walking towards the goblet. They were someone I would recognize anywhere. My heart beat picked up when Fred looked up, saw me and decided to _wink _at me.

I know what you're thinking..._ Hermione Granger would never swoon over a boy that wasn't Ron!_...But truth be told, I honestly didn't care for him. I mean, I did have some sort of crush on him for a while during first year, but I guess it sort of faded away. I now felt more like brotherly love towards him. The same goes for Harry.

But Fred, that was definitely not 'brotherly love'. No, what I felt for him was more intense, and it honestly sometimes scared me a little, since I didn't know his feelings for me. For all I knew he could love me as a sister and nothing more. I was one of his brother's best mates.

Whenever he walked into a room, it definitely felt brighter, freer, and more positive. And I could always differentiate between Fred and George because George never game me tingles in my tummy whenever he smiled at me.

Anyway, after Fred winked at me and smirked the famous Weasley Twin Smirk, he and George continued to walk towards the goblet of fire.

I became nervous when I realized what they were planning on doing. No, they wouldn't, they know about Dumbledore's age barriers and all. Surely they wouldn't risk it. _Oh please, _the logical part of me argued, _this is Fred and George Weasley we're talking about. You wouldn't need to think twice to wonder whether or not they would take a risk, especially if it didn't harm anyone._

"Fred, George, just what do you think you're doing?" I ask when they are standing in front of me. "You do know that you both are underage?" I continued when they just smirked down at me. (I was guessing that they were both around 6" and I was only 5"6.)

"Obviously, Hermione, we're going to put our boxers in that goblet over there" said George with a straight face. Despite myself, I laughed along with a few other students who had overheard.

"Seriously, you two. You know this is dangerous. You both could be in serious danger. I highly doubt that you would be able to get past Dumbledore's defences, but even if you do make it, it's too high a risk to take. What if you got picked? The tasks that they make you do are not simple and easy fun, I read somewhere that in one Tournament, and the contenders had to look for a needle in the haystack without using their wands and while a dragon flew over them occasionally breathing fire at them!" I rambled on, not caring if they thought I was nagging, I just had to make them see how dangerous and risky this was. I was pretty sure that Dumbledore's defences would hold up, but still, miracles did happen. Who knows what they slipped into the ageing potions.

"Relax Hermione, I'm sure it's nothing my brother and I can't handle together," Fred said with an easy grin. I stared at him- I mean them for a moment before sighing and giving up. God knows what I'd have to say to make them give up.

I watched them as first Fred, and then George passed through the defences. I was getting really worried when suddenly, a loud bang sounded and the twins were thrown across the hall. I rushed over to them, and when I did I saw that they were both sporting long beards, like Dumbledore. It reached till about their knees and was pure white.

I laughed the moment I saw them and to my confusion, Fred actually looked at me with something akin to hurt in his eyes. George was prancing around the hall showing off his new beard. I moved closer to Fred to ask him what was wrong and reached out my hand to touch his arm.

He jerked his arm away. "Just fuck off, Granger," he said and without a backwards glance, he walked out of the hall. At this point, people were staring at me, wondering what I could have said to make the normally cheerful prankster mad.

I stood there shocked, hurt and confused all at the same time. I realized that a tear had slipped down my cheek unconsciously. _Was it something I had said about them entering the tournament? _I thought back and all I remember telling them was how dangerous it was. Fred had always replied with a smile and a comment meant to make me relax. George would just laugh.

I didn't even realise Ginny pulling me into a quick hug and then towards the common room. Before I knew it, we were sitting on the sofa in the common room with a fire blazing in front of us. I looked up at her to thank her but my face must still have been showing my hurt because she pulled me into another hug, this time rubbing soothing circles on my back. I was sobbing soon enough.

"What did I say, Gin? What did I do to make him so mad and hurt?" I asked her over and over again. My heart broke a little remembering the hurt in those clear blue eyes of his. Ginny didn't have an answer so she just held me till I calmed down.

"Are you ready to talk about it, Hermione?" Ginny asked gently and I gave a small nod.

"I have no idea what I did. It must have been something really offending to Fred if he just snapped at me. He's never talked to me that way before," I told Ginny.

"I'm not sure, Hermione. Maybe he was having a bad day and you were at the wrong place at the wrong time. But he looked just fine to me this morning. He even tried to slip some Veritaserum into my pumpkin juice to find out who was my crush. Said he wanted to pound the undeserving bastard," Ginny said calmly.

I gave a shaky laugh. It sounded like something Fred would do.

Just then, I hear the common room door swing open. I ignore it, just assuming that Ginny would handle whoever it was. I didn't hear her say anything though and I guess she must have given them her glare that could kill.

**Ginny's POV**

It was at time like these that I wish that I could hit my git of a brother. How could he say that to Hermione?

I had been closely observing them for a while now. It was obvious that she had a crush on him. Whenever Fred walked into a room, Hermione would light up and almost unconsciously move herself closer to him. At first, I had thought that these were just friendly gestures, but she quickly guessed it was something more when Hermione would gaze at Fred whenever she thought no one was watching. Fred, on the other hand, seemed completely oblivious to all of this and didn't seem to notice that Hermione was no longer the bushy- haired bookworm.

I mean, yeah, her hair was still a bit frizzy but it had tamed down a bit. And yes, she was still a bookworm and it was something that no one would ever be able to change about Hermione.

But she had grown into a beautiful swan from the not-so-ugly duckling that she was. _Fred must be blind not to notice her._

After informing her of Fred's behaviour so far, I heard the common room door open. Hermione didn't seem to notice so I turned to tell whoever it was to go away. I wasn't exactly surprised to see none other than Fred Weasley standing there. I glared dagger at him but all he did was silently move to sit at the back of the sofa. Me and Hermione wouldn't be able to see him unless either one of us stood up.

I understood what he wanted me to do. _Man, he owed be big time for this._

**Hermione's POV**

I looked at Ginny. She had gone awfully quiet for a while. It was never a good sign when that happened.

"Hermione, I have to ask you something," she said suddenly and nervously. "You have to answer honestly, promise?" she continued.

I stared at her. Of all the times, she chose now to ask me a soul-searching question? _Just when I've had my heart broken. No, you did not have your heart broken, Hermione Granger. So what, Fred was snappish at you. You don't have to cry your eyes out. Even if it is what you feel like doing._ I tried telling myself to be strong.

"Fine, what is it that you want to know?" I asked, giving up and knowing that Ginny would go to all means to get the answer to the question she was about to ask.

"Do you fancy Fred?" she asked calmly and almost emotionlessly.

I sputtered in indignation. "Why- what- no I don't- why on earth- I never!" I said, not being able to form a proper sentence.

Ginny just sat there looking at me with a knowing smirk.

"Okay fine, I do like him! Happy?!" I sighed in frustration.

"Very, actually. I've had a hunch for a while now but wanted to hear it from you. So... mind telling me why you haven't done anything about it?" she asked.

I just stared at her as if it were obvious.

"Are you serious, Gin? Have you seen Fred? I mean, look at him and then look at me," I said. "I have seen you both and all I see are two very attractive people, even if it is my brother we're talking about," she replied.

I shook my head sadly. "Ginny, he's never going to look at me. I mean, why would he when he has girls like Angelina and Katie just waiting for him? They're tall and athletic. I'm short and couldn't play a sport to save my life. What on earth would he see in me?" I tried asking nonchalantly. It obviously didn't work because Ginny gave me a pitying and pulled me into a hug again.

"Hermione, how can you even say that? Have _you_ looked at yourself in the mirror recently? You look bloody gorgeous! Fred's just being a git," she said after releasing me from her hug.

I laughed embarrassedly. Before I could say anything more, however I heard something behind me. I froze for a second before jumping up and pulling my wand out. What I did see was something I had not expected.

**Fred's POV**

How could I have said that? The look on Hermione's face when I had snapped at her had made me instantly feel guilty. She had looked so hurt and confused. It felt as if someone had reached into my chest and grabbed my heart. But instead of saying sorry like a proper Gryffindor would, I had turned around and walked away.

I had walked out of the Great Hall with Hermione's face still in his mind.

I had never meant to hurt her.

I never wanted to be the person who brought her pain. I wanted to be the one who brought her happiness.

George had found me later on in an empty classroom. I was trying to think, but every time I did, all I could see was Hermione's hurt face.

"Brother of mine, I know you're confused and all but imagine what Hermione is going through," was his brilliant piece of advice.

He had then suggested I go and look for her to apologise. I had to admit; when George wanted to he could be amazing. So I left to go to the common room, he had said he'd seen Ginny bringing Hermione there.

When I got there, Ginny was sitting on the sofa with a sobbing Hermione. My heart broke all over again. I felt like turning and running away, but I put on my brave face and sat behind them. I could only hope that Ginny knew what to do.

Thank God Ginny wasn't one to beat around the bush. When she had asked Hermione is she had fancied me, I held my breath, praying for the answer to be a _yes._

Yes, it is true. I, the great Fred Weasley managed to fall in love with a girl that didn't seem to be interested. I felt like jumping up and telling her how I felt there and then, but I had to wait to see if she felt the same.

When she had said she liked me, I could have produced a Patronus that would have lasted forever! She liked me! It wasn't a one-sided crush! Oh thank Merlin for that!

But then she went on about how _I _didn't seem interested. I was speechless. Surely, she didn't think so. Yes, Angelina and Katie had expressed interest but I only had eyes for a certain bookworm.She didn't seem to realise how beautiful she was.

I shifted uncomfortably on the hard and cold floor. Big mistake. The floorboards creaked loudly and before I knew it Hermione had her wand out and it was pointed straight at me.

**Hermione's POV**

_Fred? _What was he doing here? _Maybe he's here to apologize, _I couldn't help but hope. I distinctly noted Ginny moving out of the room towards the girl's dorm.

"What are you doing here?" I asked before realizing something. "How long have you been here?" I asked quietly.

By the look on his face, I was guessing that he had heard me admit to my crush on him. I was about to turn away and run out because I was embarrassed.

"Hermione," he said so softly that I wasn't sure I had heard him.

"What, Fred, what? Is it not enough that you embarrassed and hurt me in front of half the school, now you want to mock me for even thinking I had a chance with you?" I said sharply.

His face flashed with hurt just for a second. Then he seemed to compose himself and took a deep breath.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. For what I said in the Hall and also for not telling you that I have feelings for you too," he said quickly. I just stood there and looked at him with my mouth open.

"And to answer the question that you asked Ginny earlier, I like you because you're different in a good way. A _very _good way. You don't giggle and play with your hair when I talk to you. And every time you yell at George and me because of our pranks, you just look so damn sexy that all I can do is stare. Yes, you're not tall and athletic, but I wouldn't have you any other way." He ended his... confession to see me still staring at him with my mouth open.

"Might want to close your mouth before the pixies get in, Granger," he said with his smirk.

I stared at him with a soft expression. "Then why did you snap at me just now?" I asked.

He looked sheepishly at the ground for a while before looking at me straight in the eye. "It was nothing you did, Hermione. I uhm felt as if you were laughing _at _me when I had the beard. You were laughing at me, weren't you?" he asked curiously.

I stared at him, dumbfounded. _He thought I was laughing at him. _"Fred, I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing because I was relieved that you hadn't managed to put your name in. Imagine what would have happened if you _had_ managed to do it. I'm sure you're aware of the consequences since I've been warning you and your twin since we found out about it".

I heard him give a deep relieved sigh. It sounded as if he was lifting a great burden off his chest. He chuckled at the last part.

"Well, glad we managed to settle this then," he said formally. I gave a stiff nod. It seemed like he was just going to ignore the fact that we had feelings for each other. I felt my heart sink.

"Yes, it was very troublesome," I said, playing along.

I was about to go find Ginny to yet again cry my heart out when I heard him call my name. I turned around.

"I'll pick you up at 4 tomorrow," he said calmly. I furrowed my brow. "What for?" I asked, confused.

"Why, for our first date, of course," he said charmingly and gave a deep bow.

My heart stopped. _He just asked me out! _Before I could stop myself, I was throwing myself at him for a hug. He stiffened for just a second before encircling his arm around my waist and hugging me back.

I released him and looked at him with a smile.

"I'll see you then".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! So I've decided to let this remain a one shot. But please follow me because I'm planning on writing a Dramione story soon! Either that or a Fremione marriage law fic... I'm not sure yet so if you liked this, stick around! If there's anything you would like to see specifically about these pairings, just pm me.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews and favs! I really appreciate it!**

**qnadia7**


End file.
